Te soñé 20
by Angy B. Mizuhara
Summary: Ok ya toy de regreso y con una historia yaoi, pasen y lean! dedicado a los lectores, feliz catoche de febrero


K onda! que dijeron, ya no va a volver, pues no, aquí toy y con pila nueva! jejeje

si, pues como le digo, akí les raigo un capi unico, no estoy segura, es one shost, pues luego me dicen, para el día del amor y la amistad, espero sea de su agrado, a mí si me gustó mucho, pero el primero u original, lo k pasa es k por accidente se me borró T.T larga historia, pero akí ta de nuevo, algo diferente a lo k tenía en mente, pero si no lo subía hoy no lo hacía nunca.

pero menos charla y mas fic, y chan chan chan chan! taraan!

* * *

Te Soñé 2.0

(pk se borró el 1.0 ;P )

De: Angie Black

Solo las débiles luces de las estrellas, se asomaban en la negrura de la noche; Plateada y hermosa, Diana (La diosa de la luna) era la única testigo de aquel silencioso juramento que profesaba aquel chico a su Koi. Por la ventana abierta de par en par, la blanca luz penetró fácilmente, adornando ambos cuerpos que yacían en la amplia cama cubiertos solo por una suave y delgada sábana roja, evidenciando el acto de entrega y amor total que minutos antes se efectuó.

Y era mentira o un sueño demasiado bello, ni sus ojos, ni su piel, ni su boca o mente, creían que hacía solo unos momentos había probado la ambrosia, el fruto prohibido, en los labios de su acompañante, que había tocado y acariciado esa piel de fuego que por tanto tiempo deseó y había hecho suyo el cuerpo del chino, que tan placidamente dormía en su pecho desnudo.

_Te soñé,  
Estaba despierto y te miré  
Pensé soñar, pues no creí que fuera real,  
Tanta suerte al despertar  
Y mirarte descansar  
Seguro y junto a mí. _

Observó al neko que descansaba sobre su dorso, escuchó el suave latir de su corazón, el ir y venir que provocaba su lenta respiración; parecía ser que el gatito tenía un sueño muy placentero, pues la sonrisa en su rostro y los ligeros ronroneos, lo delataban; quizás el chino aún recordaba y revivía en su mente esos momentos tan celestiales, donde se había entregado por completo a la persona que más amaba, y ¿quien podría juzgarlo por eso¿Por amar y ser amado¿Por recordarlo y soñarlo?

_Te soñé,  
Y estabas tan tranquilo, tan feliz,  
Pensé soñar, pues no podía imaginar  
Que sería de mi vida sin tu amor,  
Sin tu calor.  
_

El fénix, fuerte y necio, se negaba a perderse de aquel majestuoso panorama, ver a Ray dormir junto a él, sentir su calor y oler su aroma, le proporcionaban cierta convicción, le decían que no estaba equivocado o loco, que realmente el chino lo amaba, y solo por esa seguridad, se negaba a caer en las redes del sueño que amablemente Morfeo, había tramado para él y su amigo, que debilitado y cansado por la "acción" había cedido gustoso.

_Tuve momentos  
De profunda soledad  
Y ahora no lo creo  
Y junto a ti me encuentro_.

Un bostezo escapó de los bien delineados labios de ruso, y se regañó mentalmente, pues lo último que quería era molestar al chico de cabellos negros y ojos ambarinos, al cual, abrazaba con fuerza y delicadeza al mismo tiempo, como queriendo que jamás huyera de él; Y así era, Kai, tenía miedo de perderlo y estar solo de nuevo.

_Desesperado, estuve a punto de caer  
Y apareciste un día,  
Llegando hasta mi vida  
Y te soñé…  
_

Otra vez los ojos del bicolor intentan cerrarse; Pero Kai es demasiado orgulloso para dejarse vencer, se obliga a permanecer despierto, y es que aún no cree que lo vivido sea real, es que no comprende como es que desde que llegó Ray a su vida, en la noche pueden existir los soles brillantes, y en el día la luna de plata y diamante, como es que bajo sus pies el pasto es mas verde y el rojo es el color mas bello del mundo si en sus mejillas se coloca.

_Te soñé,  
Estaba despierto y te miré,  
pensé, soñar, pues no creí que fuera real  
tanta suerte al despertar,  
Y mirarte descansar,  
Seguro y junto a mí.  
_

Una mano recorrió la perfecta espalda del chino, llegando hasta la parte baja de la misma, y regresando hasta posarse en los hombros, en una trayectoria reconfortante para ambos; Era tan difícil�! Tan complicado olvidar el pasado y concentrarse en el futuro�! Olvidar los golpes físicos y espirituales de los que fue objeto, olvidar las presiones, los temores, la soledad y el sufrimiento... Sacudió su cabeza unas cuantas veces para alejar de nuevo esos pensamientos que tanto daño le hacía, el no dudaría de nuevo, Ray estaba con él y la mejor prueba era que dormía a su lado, para ayudarlo, para amarlo y protegerlo.

_Tuve momentos  
De profunda soledad  
Y ahora no lo creo  
Y junto a ti me encuentro.  
_

Un suspiro rompió el silencio que reinaba en aquella habitación, un suspiro que decía mas de lo que pretendía, que expresaba todo lo que sentía, cansancio, cansancio que estar despierto cuando su cuerpo exigía descanso, cansado de recordar el pasado y cansado de imaginar que al despertar, se encontrará solo, nuevamente solo; y esa era la principal razón.

Observó detenidamente el cuerpo cubierto por la suave sabana roja, y notó las delicadas líneas que ella se formaba, y agradeció al cielo por tan bello obsequio, por regalarle el amor de una persona tan gentil y linda como lo era el gatito. Pero nuevamente, como durante toda la noche, llegaron esas imágenes donde se encontraba en el destierro, cuando había una barrera de hielo frente a él, cuando el abismo lo había tragado vivo y lo consumía lentamente...

'nunca voy a dejarte, Kai' pronunció suavemente el chino como adivinando el pensamiento del fénix, y esas palabras, fueron como la luz al final del túnel, como el brillo que necesitaba para alumbrar aquel agujero, del cual Ray ya lo había liberado una vez.

-Yo tampoco te dejaré nunca, Te amo – ¿Qué mas necesitaba? Con el chico que amaba a su lado cualquier recuerdo se borraba, esa era la magia de Kon, con una simple sonrisa o una mirada, adivinada que pensaba y lo hacía ceder y olvidar sus problemas y preocupaciones, lo liberaba de sus ataduras y lo dejaba tocar el cielo con un simple beso.

Pronto todas aquellas pesadillas desaparecieron y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, esperando ansioso el siguiente día, para seguir amándolo y soñándolo

_Desesperado, estuve a punto de caer,  
Y apareciste un día,  
Llegando hasta mi vida,  
Y te soñé… _

Estaba despierto y te soñé.

* * *

y k les pareció, verdad que me deja´ran rr? 9.9 espero k sean buenos niñs y me dejen aunkesea uno, sip? (kon cara de niña buena)

ok lo dejo, cuidense miucho y feliz San valentín


End file.
